Finding Home
by DaisyPierce
Summary: Scarlett and Cleo are two 'vegetarian' vampires living isolated from the rest of the world. Until they receive a letter from a old friend Carlisle Cullen asking them to stand witness for his family. Upon arrival they met two men who make them feel something they haven't in so long, Alive . But with war brewing will they survive to tell the tale ... BenjaminXOC , GarrettXOC
1. Prologue

**So my lovelies , this is just a idea I had swimming around in my head .**

**I was just looking at the Twilight Fan Fics and was like why don't we have both Garrett and Benjamin in one . I have always loved those two characters.**

**Scarlett= Amanda Seyfried**

**Cleo= Lucy Hale**

**(Both with gold eyes )**

**Lets begin :)**

**( No Kate and Garrett or Benjamin and Tia )**

* * *

Scarlett

Eternity is torturous , no matter how those stupid Hollywood movies paint it to be . Spending eternity with the one you loved at your side and its all rainbows and butterfly's. Its not I have no one to love , no mate as their called .

I am a vampire , a cold hearted monster or at least that was what I told myself . My sister , who was not biological but her and I made up our coven , would disagree .

You see we are whats called vegetarians , only feeding of animals . I didn't want to hurt innocent people for a selfish need of mine .

To tell you the truth , I envy the vampires with mates . I loved my sister but there was still a hole that couldn't be filled.

I turned around in the cold snow of Alaska and headed back to the house we currently lived in . I couldn't bring myself to say home since my mother used to always tell me home is where the heart is .I may sound like a generally depressed person but I really wasn't , In fact when something excited me I could go on for hours .

Walking in shaking the snow of my back , I gave my sister , Cleo a half hearted smile .

I knew she was broken more so than me , I had saved her from horrible circumstances about a decade ago . She tried her best not to talk to anyone , unless she really trusted you which barely ever happens.

Lost in my thoughts , I crossed the dark living room stopping at a old ivory desk . I noticed a envelope sitting neatly on it reading the front my brow furrowed.

Scarlett and Cleo Richmond.

I ripped it open with a loud rip noise and read the words hungrily of the page. I read it twice digesting what had been written .

I made a split second decision " Cleo , Pack your bags , We're going to Forks "

* * *

**Opening chapter , let me know what you think.**

**so I know I've only done TVD fics but I was like what the hell**

**Please review**

**xxx**

**- Daisy Pierce**


	2. Blood Red Eyes

**This will be a mixture of books and Movie **

**So I wanted to say a big thank yous to**

**_alexjoly_ and_ PrincessOfHorror_ for their reviews **

* * *

**Scarlett**

The hum of the car engine was the only thing breaking the long silence as Cleo drove down long winding roads . Since Cleo was the only one out of us who could drive , We could have ran but I figured this was a more human way to go.

Cleo and I were heading to Forks , Washington to visit some old friends . The Cullen's the only vampires I had ever met like us . When I say like us I mean hunting animals instead of humans . I remembered the first time I had met Carlisle Cullen.

_Appalachians 1991_

_" Use your senses " I urged gesturing around me towards the overgrown trees , today was the day I had finally got Cleo to trust me enough to take her hunting for animals. It had only been a few days since she was turned so I'm surprised she can stand still this long . Newborns were generally very wild and unpredictable but Cleo seemed to be the most calmest vampire new or old I had ever nothing ever seemed to get her worked up unlike me who freaked out over the littlest of things. She was also very sad under the circumstances I had turned her . I wouldn't blame her ._

_She took and deep inhale and shot of towards something I haven't even picked up on. I burst through the trees after her and arrived at the scene as she had finished of a bear. I almost laughed at the site , her perfect outfit was now stained with blood._

_I tensed as I felt another presence " Show yourself " I called out harshly. A male vampire stepped out , my first instinct was to attack when I noticed something , his eyes like mine where golden honey colored . " Forgive me for the intrusion , But I couldn't help but notice your hunting habits "_

I smiled pulling myself out of that memory , after that we have gone on to meet his coven or his family as , he preferred . I had clicked instantly with Jasper and Alice , while Cleo had clicked with Emmett and surprisingly Rosalie . I say this because apparently Rose didn't like anybody but they had bonded over their tragically similar pasts.

" What law did they break ? " Cleo's calming yet angelic voice spoke up for the first time .I mustered up a smile " They didn't , I don't think " I knew my answer was vague and didn't provide any information at all but that was really all I knew.

She fell silent once more deep in thought .

After a long journey we finally pulled up a a giant home with many windows. I used my vampire hearing as I saw a group of 4 standing outside . I recognized Esme , Carlisle and Edward . A young vampire stood with them one I had never met before , judging by the way Edward stood next to her , she was his mate . I pushed away the pang in my chest as the group turned to the arrival of our car .

Cleo and I stepped out and headed over to them . I was immediately pulled into a bone crushing hug from Esme , Who as suddenly as she grabbed me let go and threw her arms around Cleo. I watched as Cleo tensed before slowly hugging her back . Cleo had a thing about people touching her even if she knew them , it was ok for me but with others it took some time.

Carlisle greeted us with firm handshakes filled with Thank yous for coming. I turned towards the woman I didn't know., Her pretty face filled with shock " I didn't know there were others " She half muttered looking between Cleo and I . I realized she meant fellow 'vegetarians'

I ignored her turning to Carlisle " What has happened " I questioned .He let out a sigh and exchanged looks with Edward " I'm afraid we will have to show you both"

Exchanging a confused look with Cleo we followed them up to the house .Entering a main room filling with about 18 vampires and one dog ?

I looked over everyone in the room besides the Cullen's and the Denali's I had never met anyone here .I continued looking everyone over until I fell on a pair of eyes almost as red as my name , that took my breath away , staring back at me.

* * *

**Cleo **

I hated car rides , I really did . I'm not really sure why we where going on this one . All I knew was we had to help out the Cullen's which I was happy doing . I wondered if I should say anything break the silence but decided against it . It wasn't that I didn't like talking it was just I preferred to daydream and think about things . After Scarlett had saved me from my situation I guess you could call it that , I didn't talk very often I was always a shy human and after what happened that had amplified .

Arriving at the Cullen's I walked slightly behind Scarlett towards a group standing outside their house . Before I could react skinny arms had found there way around me . My first instinct was to tense up but upon realizing it was just Esme I slowly relaxed . She pulled away looking slightly apologetic , I gave her a small smile while Scarlett talked with Carlisle. I felt Edwards mate staring at me so I forced a smile onto my face for her to . We followed Carlisle and Esme into their house and I was quite shocked to see the amount of vampires and internally started freaking out . I never did well in big groups , especially when the attention is on me . I forced myself to stay calm and keep a passive face . All of the vampires heads snapped up as we walked in . I struggled keeping calm . " friends " Carlisle addressed the room thankfully most eyes moved to him but I could still feel some trained on me . I ignored them listening " This is Cleo and Scarlett Richmond "

Why did he have to introduce me first usually it's Scarlett first and I can kind of hide behind her a bit . I could still feel eyes on me though I didn't know who's. I didn't think I was brave enough to look .

Scarlett came and stood next to me looking slightly overwhelmed at something , she snapped out of it to give me a encouraging smile knowing just how shy I could be. I that was it I couldn't take it anymore the eyes were practically burning holes in me.

I looked up shyly and looked around the room the first thing I noticed was all the red eyes . Still looking around my eyes fell on a man who was leaning against a door frame nonchalantly . When my eyes connected with his it was like someone had kicked me in the stomach .It was like everything had fallen into place . My eyes widened a fraction while he stood up straight neither of us breaking eye contact .He was tall much taller than me , I stood at 5'4 . He had dark features but one caught my attention the most . He had red eyes . That meant he hunted humans , my stomach dropped slightly .Scarlett's voice snapped me out of my trance and made me look at her as she spoke " What is going on Carlisle " As usual she got straight to the point.

Edward moved aside to reveal a child ? I felt Scarlett stiffen beside me " Please tell me you didn't " She asked staring at them in horror .

* * *

**So they meet ! Scarlett seems to think Renesmee is a immortal the next one we will find out more with Benjamin and Scarlett :) **

**Scarlett is Amanda Seyfried**

**Cleo is Lucy Hale**

**Please review , I love to know your thoughts xxx**

**-Daisy Pierce **


End file.
